Berty Botts EVERY Flavour Beans
by frodo's baby girl
Summary: Draco and Ron are lovers in secret. Draco's mother has been killed. Little do they know of the terror that is coming...Chapter 7 up! PLEASE read and review! Warning SLASH
1. Death and Destruction

Chapter 1  
  
Draco stared out of the tower window, his focus on the grey clouds zooming along the sky. Rain splattered against the old window, making little puddles on the outside window sill. A small crack in the pane of glass was allowing a small stream of water to enter, splish, splashing onto Draco's arm. Draco lifted his head and moaned in pain as he touched the deep cut on his forehead.  
  
"Fuck, now I'm going to look like scar headed, Potter." He mumbled bitterly.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. "Draco?" came his father's menacing voice.  
  
"What?" Draco said angrily.  
  
He could hear his father unbolting the steel door. Lucius Malfoy entered, his black robes billowing out behind him, angrily.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone, Draco." Lucius seethed, his eyes dark.  
  
Draco didn't answer. He knew better than that, so he focused his gaze on the floorboards, trying hard not to look too upset. His father always used this tower for Draco's punishments and Draco was starting to get quite used to it. Lucius had been punishing Draco a lot these last holidays, even for small things like swearing. This didn't seem to be having much affect on Draco because he still swore a lot, in spite of his father. Draco was still fully aware of his father's presence when he dared to look up at his father.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, "what do you want?"  
  
Lucius stared at Draco. "Your punishment is over. You can come down now."  
  
Draco stared at his father with confusion. Since when did his father come up to tell him this? Usually he got one of the many house elves to come up for him.  
  
"Uh, okay." Draco said slowly, rising from his small, hard seat.  
  
He followed Lucius out of the tower room and they descended the winding stairs in silence. When they reached the bottom Lucius turned around and stared at Draco.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Lucius said, no emotion evident in his voice. Draco looked expectantly at his father.  
  
"Your mother..."  
  
At this he stopped. His voice seemed to have choked up and he couldn't manage to say the rest.  
  
"Go to your room." Lucius told Draco.  
  
"But, what were you going to tell me?" Draco asked, looking confused.  
  
"Go to your room. Now." Lucius said again, calmly.  
  
There was certain finalty to his voice and Draco knew not to question it. As he watched his father disappear down more flights of stairs there was nothing left for him to do but to follow his father's instructions and he headed for his room. When he reached it he noticed that the door was ajar. Confused he pushed the door fully open and stepped inside to find his room completely ruined. His bed was smashed and his mantelpiece was crumbled on the floor. There were stains, which looked horribly like blood, all over the carpet and along the walls.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Draco said to himself, entering the room and walking over to the bed.  
  
Something had happened when he was in the tower. And someone had been hurt. The blood was still wet and was oozing down the sides of the wall. The smell was sickening. Blowflies were swarming through the smashed window and feeding on the fresh blood. He noticed that the drawers of his dresser were open and all his private belongings lay strewn across the floor. Whoever was in here was looking for something, he thought to himself. He then remembered his diary and all the letters he kept in a special box, all the letters that he and Weasley had written to each other. Panic filled him. What if his father found them? He started rummaging through the piles of broken wood and bedclothes. And then he found it. A small gold box with a small snake engraved in the lid. He opened the lid, expecting to see the bundle of parchment. It wasn't there. More panic cursed through his already trembling body.  
  
"Shit," he cursed. "Shit, shit, shit."  
  
He raced out of his room and tore down the stairs to his father's study, and flung the door open.  
  
"Father!" he yelled, beads of sweat soaking his shirt.  
  
He stopped. The sight that greeted his was not what he intended. A dark figure was hunched in a corner of the room cradling a limp form. He slowly moved closer so he could see who it was. He gasped in shock when he realised who the limp form was. It was his mother. 


	2. Punishment

Chapter 2  
  
Draco yelped and stumbled forward, so he was standing right in front of his father.  
  
"What happened?" Draco said softly, trying to stay calm.  
  
Lucius said nothing. His eyes were transfixed on his wife's dead body. He wasn't moving. He was just staring, his cold eyes like stone.  
  
"Father?" Draco said.  
  
Lucius didn't move. Just then a movement came from below the chair and a small house elf appeared. Cautiously it moved out into the light and looked at Draco.  
  
"Your mother was killed." The elf said shyly.  
  
"Yes I can see that," Draco snapped.  
  
The elf looked startled and backed away.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco apologised. "What happened?"  
  
"I saw it happen." Said the elf. "It happened right before my eyes."  
  
"And..." Draco prompted.  
  
"Well, I was in your room, cleaning when your mother came in and I hid because I knew she didn't like me. It seemed she was looking for something, she made a huge mess in the process though, throwing things out of your drawers and looking in the cupboards. She was determined to find something. And then she found it. A small gold box. She looked so excited, opening the lid and retrieving the parchment from inside."  
  
The elf stopped and looked up at the limp body of Narcissa. Draco was just staring at the elf. Why had his mother wanted to read his letters? She knew how private Draco liked to keep his life.  
  
"And then..." the elf continued. "I saw Him."  
  
"Uh, who?" Draco asked.  
  
"Him." The elf said, terror obvious in his voice.  
  
"Who's Him?" Draco asked again, but he had a fair idea of who it was."  
  
"V...Voldemort." The elf whispered, he was shaking now and his eyes were wide. The elf dissolved into a nervous wreck and was rocking back and forth on the floor, cradling his head in his arms.  
  
Draco stared at the elf piteously. Then turned back to his father who still hadn't moved. Why had Voldemort killed his mother? And how did he know she was in his room?  
  
Just then Lucius broke his gaze and looked up at Draco.  
  
"What's going on?" Lucius asked Draco.  
  
Draco looked confused. Then he realised what his father was holding in his hand. They were the letters that he and Ron had been writing to each other.  
  
"That's none of your business." Draco said bluntly.  
  
Lucius looked at Draco. A strange calmness about him, that made Draco feel uncomfortable.  
  
'Just tell me Draco." Lucius said, so calmly that Draco wasn't sure it was actually his father speaking. "I have read these letters and it disgusts me to even think that you would get within a five metre radius of Weasley."  
  
Draco didn't know what to say, and even if he did try to defend himself it would be of no use.  
  
Lucius threw the letters at Draco, with malus.  
  
"Get to the tower." Lucius yelled. "NOW!"  
  
"Why?" Draco responded. "I haven't done anything wrong!"  
  
Lucius placed the body of his dead wife on the bed and loomed over Draco. "GET TO THE TOWER." He yelled again.  
  
"No!" Draco yelled back.  
  
Before Draco could move, Lucius's strong arm had slapped him across the face sending Draco onto the floor. Blood started trickling from the large gash Draco already had on his forehead. His eye started blackening. Just then Lucius loomed over him again and gave him one last punch in the stomach.  
  
"I am your father, and you will do what I say!" said Lucius.  
  
Draco couldn't say anything. He was clutching his stomach, willing himself not to throw up. Lucius muttered a spell under his breath and pointed his wand at Draco. Draco started twitching and writhing on the floor. Muffled screams trying to escape. Vomit came pouring out his mouth all over the floor. Lucius stood by watching, he seemed to think this was a suitable punishment for his son. Lord Voldemort had taught him how to do the Cruciatus Curse perfectly, without faultering. Lucius then muttered another spell and Draco found himself on the cold stone floor of the tower room. The Cruciatus Curse had been lifted but Draco lay huddled on the floor, shivering. His face was now swollen and blood had started to dry in patches. Draco struggled to look out of the window and saw that it was black outside. He knew he would not be leaving this room for a while. He lay back down and everything went black. 


	3. The House Elf

Chapter 3  
  
"Sir?...sir?" came a timid little voice. "Mr Malfoy, sir? Are you alright?"  
  
Draco opened his eyes slightly, blinded by the bright light that was shining through the window. "Sir!" cried the elf's voice. "You are alright!"  
  
Draco rolled over onto his back and tried to sit up. "Where am I?" he asked, looking dazed, "how long have I been here?"  
  
"Your in the tower." The house elf answered obediently. "And you have been here for exactly two days."  
  
"What day is it?" Draco asked, his eyes becoming accustomed to the bright sunlight.  
  
"It's September the first." The elf replied.  
  
"It's what!?" Draco cried, quickly snapping out of his dazed state.  
  
A smile spread across the house elf's face. "Don't worry, I have your trunk packed and all your belongings are waiting for you down stairs."  
  
Draco sighed. He got to his feet and walked over to the window, it was a bright sunny day and he could see the house elves outside doing their chores. He saw his trunk sitting on the pavement.  
  
"Are you ready to go, sir?" the elf asked.  
  
"Yes." Draco replied.  
  
The elf walked over to the door and opened it, letting Draco walk in front of him, before closing it with a soft click.  
  
Draco started walking down the stairs. He remembered what had happened and why he had been put up in the tower, and the same question crossed his mind. Why had his mother been killed? Was it an accident or was it deliberate. He had to know and he didn't want to leave until he knew the answer. He did a quick u-turn and headed for his father's study once again. The door was locked. He hammered on it with his fist, but no one answered.  
  
"Where's my father?" Draco asked the house elf, which had obediently followed him.  
  
"Your father left a couple of days ago. After you had been sent to the tower." The elf replied.  
  
"Where's he gone?" Draco asked, looking struck.  
  
"No one knows." The elf answered.  
  
"Well what's happened to my mother?" Draco asked looking more and more upset.  
  
"He took her with him."  
  
Draco was shocked. Why had his father taken Narcissa away? Probably to Voldemort, Draco thought viciously. His father always did what Voldemort wanted. He was Voldemort's slave. But Draco needed answers. Hard, solid proof of where his father had gone and why his mother had been killed.  
  
"Open the door." Draco commanded the house elf.  
  
The elf pulled a big bundle of keys from his pocket and fumbled with them trying to find the right one. He found it, a big brass key with a green snake engraved on the top. The elf walked over and slid the key into the door. With a soft click the door swung open and Draco rushed in. He immediately started rummaging through the paperwork that was littered over the desk. There was nothing even remotely related to Voldemort or Narcissa. Draco roughly pulled open the drawers searching for clues. There was nothing. He turned around to face the elf, disappointment evident on his face.  
  
"Come on sir," the elf said comfortingly. "We really should get to the station."  
  
Draco nodded slowly and together they walked outside. 


	4. The Hogwarts Express

A/N Hey guys! Sorry the story is going really slow but this is my first fanfiction. I hope to get more into the "good stuff" soon! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!! Thanks!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
People were bustling busily around the train station, calling to each other and making sure they had all their belongings. Draco stared around at the familiar station and watched all the little first years running around excitedly. He boarded the train and found a back carriage, which was empty. He sat down next to the window and stared out of it, his mind so far away.  
  
"Draco?" Came a deep grunt.  
  
Draco snapped out of his reverie and looked up.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle had entered and sat themselves opposite Draco.  
  
"What's up with you?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Nothing." Draco answered, he wasn't going to tell his deepest thoughts to these two oafs.  
  
"We can tell there's something wrong," Goyle said, "We're not stupid, we can see your black eye."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and stared at the two boys.  
  
"My appearance has nothing to do with you." Said Draco.  
  
Just then the train jolted and started moving forward, gaining speed as they left the station. Draco watched all the parents waving their children off and wished for once that his mother was amongst them.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle gave up trying to communicate with Draco and left the carriage mumbling something about being hungry. Soon after they left, the door of Draco's carriage slid open and three familiar faces appeared.  
  
"Oh, it's just Malfoy," came Harry's voice. "I thought it was going to be someone interesting."  
  
Draco looked at Harry with nothing more than loathing plastered on his face.  
  
"Piss off Potter." He spat.  
  
"Ooh, did I upset poor little Drakie." Potter mocked. "You gonna run off and tell daddy dearest, so he can send the big nasty scary Death Eaters on poor little Hawwy?"  
  
"Fuck off Potter." Draco seethed.  
  
"Harry." Came Hermione's voice of reason. "Don't give Malfoy another reason to be horrible to you."  
  
"Like it's going to make any difference," said Harry, "He'll be horrible to me anyway. I just thought I'd get in first."  
  
"Shut up you two." Said Ron. "Let's leave before someone gets cursed."  
  
Too late. Draco had jumped up and had his wand pointed steadily at Harry's chest.  
  
"Ohh, did daddy dearest teach little Drakie to perform the scary 'avara kadavra' curse?" Harry mocked, not caring that his life was in mortal danger.  
  
"Crucio" Draco muttered.  
  
Harry was sent to the floor of the train and he started twitching. He was screaming, his lungs heaving against his chest, searching desperately for oxygen. The pain exploding through his body like hot fire, his limbs burning, he couldn't think of anything but that his body was being torn apart like a rag.  
  
"Stop it," yelled Hermione, running over to Malfoy. "just stop it." Tears were welling in her brown eyes.  
  
"Don't come any closer Mudblood," Draco threatened, pointing his wand at Hermione, making sure he kept Harry on the ground.  
  
"Ron!" yelled Hermione. "help me!" She looked at Ron, desperation on her face. "Why are you just standing there?"  
  
Ron had kept strangely quiet the whole time. He didn't want to get involved. Harry and Hermione didn't know about him and Draco yet, and he wanted to keep it that way. Anyway, he wasn't even sure that Draco still liked him in that way, considering he hadn't answered any of his letters, the entire holidays.  
  
"Dra...Malfoy." Ron corrected himself. "Stop it."  
  
Draco looked at Ron and with a sigh lifted his wand. Harry stopped twitching and just lay there. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and he was panting.  
  
"Harry!" cried Hermione and she bent down, cradling Harry's limp head in her arms. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry muttered, struggling to sit up.  
  
Hermione helped him to his feet. And together they stared at Draco. "Come on," Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Hermione left. Ron stared at Draco for a few seconds then followed suit, leaving Draco alone.  
  
It was a few hours after that the train rattled into Hogsmeade station. The students filed off the train and made their various ways up to the castle. Draco, like all the other seventh years chose to take the carriages pulled by invisible creatures. He was one of the unlucky people who could actually see the beasts, because obviously Draco had seen plenty of people being killed. The sorting ceremony took place as usual and Draco welcomed the new Slytherins. Dumbledore made his usual speech and as usual, Draco didn't listen to a word the old man had to say. His mind was across the room sitting next to Ron at the Gryffindor table, watching Ron as he ate his sixth chicken wing. The way he tore at like a wild animal was beginning to make Draco feel flustered. "Draco!" a high pitched voice came from behind him. He turned around to face Pansy Parkinson. Her pale face blushing with obvious sexual tension. "How was your holiday?" she asked, not really caring, but making sure she got his attention. "Yeah, um, good." Draco lied. "Yours?" "Oh, I had a great holiday, we went to Germany. It was so amazing there. I went shopping so much..." Pansy rambled on. Draco didn't give a flying Hippogriff what she was saying. All he cared about was having Ron in his arms again. To feel his warmth against him, to feel his love, the only love that Draco ever received. Draco snapped out of his daydream and left the Great Hall. He had a letter to write. 


	5. Bath Bubbles

Chapter 5  
  
"Dear Ron..." The letter began. "I am really sorry I didn't reply to any of your letters these holidays. It's a long story. I want to talk to you urgently. Meet me at midnight tonight in the Head Boy room. Send my owl back with a reply as soon as possible." D.M.  
  
Draco put down his eagle-feather quill and picked up the letter. After checking it he folded it up and tied it to the leg of his owl. "Take this to Ron Weasley, in Gryffindor. Don't let anyone see you." Draco told the bird, watching it fly effortlessly through the open window.  
  
Please come. Draco thought. He couldn't bare it if Ron didn't turn up. Hopefully he didn't think Draco wasn't interested, because he hadn't answered a single letter throughout the holidays. When the owl disappeared out of sight Draco decided to go and have a bath in the prefect's bathroom, which was near his bedroom. He grabbed his bathrobe and headed for the bathroom, hoping that nobody was already using it. He opened the door and saw that no one was in there. He went over to the massive bathtub and turned the tap on. Hot soapy water poured out filling the room with the sweet smell of strawberries. Draco stripped off his robes and slid into the hot bath, the heat penetrating his sore muscles, he could feel the tension melting away. He slid into a doze, with his head resting on the soft edge of the bath, the strawberry bubbles floating around him. Hours passed and the water kept reheating itself, each time with a new flavour of bath bubbles. Suddenly Draco was snapped out of his daydream by a knocking at the door.  
  
"Draco?" came a soft voice. "Are you in there?"  
  
Draco sat up, his eyes wide. "Who is it?"  
  
"Who do you want it to be?" the voice replied cheekily.  
  
A smile crept across Draco's face. "Ron Weasley."  
  
"Well it's your lucky day!" Ron replied. "Now are you going to let me in, or do I have to stand out here all night?"  
  
"Just wait a second." Draco replied as he climbed out of the bath and wrapped a fresh, clean towel around his middle. "Okay, you can come in now."  
  
The door creaked open and Ron's freckly face appeared. Draco's heart started racing and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Ron entered and walked slowly over to Draco.  
  
"I was looking for you." Said Ron. "You weren't in your room and it's half passed twelve."  
  
"Must have lost track of time." Draco replied. "I didn't mean to be so long."  
  
Ron hoisted himself up onto the bench and stared at Draco. "So?" he said, "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Draco sighed and sat himself down on the edge of the bath so that his legs were submerged in the warm water, which had just reheated itself, this time with apple flavoured bubbles.  
  
"Why didn't you reply to any of my letters? I was getting really worried. I started thinking you were just using me." Ron said randomly.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Draco replied. "My father."  
  
"Your father?" Ron questioned.  
  
"My father saw to it that my letters were destroyed, I got none of them. When he found out about you..." Draco trailed off.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked, the concern evident in his voice.  
  
"He locked me in the tower. I don't know how long for, I was unconscious."  
  
"I'm really sorry." Ron said, "If I knew I could have – "  
  
"Don't worry." Draco cut in. "It's over now. My father's gone, I don't know where, but he's gone, and he's taken my mother."  
  
A single tear escaped Draco's eye and ran down his cheek.  
  
"What happened to your mother?" Ron asked.  
  
There was silence, and then a soft voice replied, "She was murdered."  
  
"What?" said Ron, "by who?"  
  
"You-Know-Who."  
  
Ron gasped. "Why?"  
  
"That's just it!" Draco said loudly, "Not even I know why. Father wouldn't tell me."  
  
Ron didn't know what to say, he had no idea Draco had had such a hard time at home.  
  
Draco was staring down, watching the bubbles circling his legs. He jumped when he felt a warm arm around his shoulders. He looked up and saw Ron sitting next to him, the bottom of his black robes floating on top of the water.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Ron whispered in Draco's ear. "I had no idea."  
  
Draco looked Ron in the eyes and smiled. "It's not your fault." He moved his hand and placed it on top of Ron's freckly hand.  
  
Draco stared at Ron's pale skin and the light dusting of cinnamon freckles that made him so unique. His bright blue eyes had a sparkle that Draco rarely saw in anyone. He is so beautiful, Draco thought to himself. It seemed like an age before any of them moved. Draco leaned closer to Ron and whispered in his ear. "I love you."  
  
Ron stared at Draco, his silver eyes so innocent and trusting.  
  
"I love you too." Ron replied. "I really missed you, and when you didn't reply to my letters and on the train you ignored me I thought - " "You thought wrong." Draco said. "I would have written to you if I could have and I would have been all over you on the train if I could have but - "  
  
"You would have been all over me?" Ron asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Said Draco offhandedly. "But Potter and Granger were there."  
  
"Yeah I know they can get a bit annoying." Ron joked.  
  
Draco stared at Ron. "You look so good when you laugh." Draco told Ron.  
  
Ron blushed. "So do you." Ron replied. "Though I haven't seen you do it for a while."  
  
"Yeah, well I haven't had much to laugh about." Draco said.  
  
"Well," said Ron, 'I'm gonna change that." He leant over and placed a soft kiss on Draco's cold cheek.  
  
Draco's eyebrows rose. "I wasn't expecting that." He was usually the one to make the first move.  
  
"Did you like it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah it was alright." Draco said casually, "I've had better."  
  
Ron hit Draco on the back playfully. "You've had better? Who?"  
  
"Let me see..." Draco scratched his head. "Hmm...can't think of anyone, maybe it is you."  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
"Let's go back to my room." Draco said, "It's more comfortable."  
  
Ron stood and helped Draco up. The towel that had been wrapped around Draco's middle was soaked and he was getting cold. He let the towel fall to the floor, while he put his bathrobe on. For one glorious second Ron saw more of the soft, pale flesh that filled his dreams. Once Draco had his bathrobe on they slowly walked back to Draco's room. 


	6. Infatuated Thoughts

Chapter 6  
  
Draco opened the door and together they entered the Head Boy room. It was huge compared to the small boys' dormitories Ron was used to. "Wow!" Ron exclaimed. "Is this your room?"  
  
Draco smiled at the look on Ron's face. "Yep, it's pretty good init?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Ron said. "I can't believe you get to sleep in this room all by yourself. I have to sleep in a tiny room and with four other people."  
  
"Yeah, well." Draco sighed. "I'll show you around."  
  
Draco showed Ron his huge wardrobe and all his things. Ron was amazed, just what was in this room would be worth more than everything he owned.  
  
"This is so not fair." Ron said in a mock hurt voice. "You get everything."  
  
"Well...you can stay here if you want." Draco said.  
  
Ron looked at his watch. "Thanks for the offer Draco, but I promised Hermione I would study with her."  
  
"It's nearly two o'clock in the morning. Do you really think she will want to study now?" Draco said.  
  
"Well...you'd be surprised."  
  
"Come on stay." Draco begged. "Granger can study with Potter if she really wants. Anyway you don't want to study do you?"  
  
"Nah, not really, I just said I would to get her off my back. Harry and Hermione both questioned me when I left, I had to tell them I wasn't feeling well and had to go the hospital wing." Said Ron.  
  
"And what if they go looking for you?" Draco asked.  
  
"I really think I should be getting back or they will come looking for me."  
  
"Please don't leave." Draco said, a look of pleading in his eyes. "I need you."  
  
Ron looked at Draco. "I'm really sorry Draco," said Ron, "but you don't want Harry and Hermione bursting in on us do you?"  
  
The disappointment that splayed on Draco's face was evident. "You're right." He answered. "I don't want them knowing about us, just yet."  
  
They both fell silent.  
  
"Tomorrow night?" Ron asked, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling cheekily.  
  
Draco smiled. "Yeah, tomorrow night."  
  
"Same place same time?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep." Draco replied.  
  
Ron stood up to leave. Draco got up and followed him to the door. Just as Ron was about to open the door he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. He swung around and was facing Draco, their faces inches apart. Draco leant forward and placed his lips firmly on Ron's. His hand roamed up the back of Ron's robes and slid into his soft hair. Ron's hand moved around to Draco's back and rested on his bum. Draco moved forward and started grinding his hipbones against Ron's pelvis, his erection painfully tight in his boxers. Ron let out a small whimper as Draco started sucking at his lips. They both staggered towards the bed, Draco leaning slightly on Ron, and collapsed onto the bed. Draco moved his lips down Ron's neck, gently kissing and sucking at the freckly skin. Just as Draco started unbuttoning Ron's robes, Ron moved his hand up to stop him. "Malfoy - "  
  
Draco stopped and looked Ron in the face. "What?"  
  
"I really don't think we should do this. What if Harry finds us?"  
  
"Why would Potter ever guess that you would be here with me? He'll never find us."  
  
"I know... I just think I better be going."  
  
"Why do you always have to think of Potter and what he's going to think of you? Don't you get sick of him acting like your mother?"  
  
"Draco – I don't. It's just that... I have to go."  
  
Ron stood up, straightening his robes and once again walked to the door, this time not looking back.  
  
The Gryffindor common room was empty when Ron got back. He was relieved; he didn't want to have to explain where he had been. Ron walked quietly up the staircase to the seventh year boys' dormitories and opened the door. Everyone was in bed. He tiptoed over to his bed and climbed in, not bothering to undress, he pulled the hangings around his bed and laid his head on the soft pillow. He flipped himself onto his back and lay there staring up at the ceiling, not able to rid himself of the perverted thoughts about Draco Malfoy. Once his enemy, now Draco infatuated Ron's thoughts. Turning over Ron tried to force his mind onto other subjects, but failed. Thoughts of a naked Draco kept skipping through his mind, his well-built body and soft pale skin. Ron moved his hand down to his boxers and tried to make his hard cock lay flat, he felt like a pervert. After an hour, Ron had still not fallen asleep so he decided to go and have a hot shower. Climbing out of bed, he slowly walked to the door, careful not to wake any of the other boys. Just as he was turning the doorhandle he heard the noise of curtains opening. He spun around to see who it was. Harry was staring at him.  
  
"Where the hell were you last night? Hermione and I were fucking worried, especially when we went to find you in the hospital wing and found you not there."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." Ron whispered.  
  
"You should be." Harry said angrily. "We thought Malfoy might have finished you off."  
  
Little did Harry know that Draco had finished Ron off, though in a different way.  
  
"Harry, why do you care where the fuck I was." Ron said starting to get annoyed. "Do I have to tell you every time I want to have some time to myself?"  
  
Harry looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Ron, it's just we were concerned for you."  
  
"Well for future reference, don't worry about me!" Ron was angry now, he swung the door open and stormed off to the bathroom.  
  
He slammed the bathroom door behind him and walked over to the large mirror. He stared at himself, he was bright red. "Fuck this." He cursed. "Why is everyone so pissy, it seems like I upset everyone."  
  
"Don't blame yourself." The mirror answered.  
  
"Fuck you." Ron said to the mirror.  
  
"Just trying to help." The mirror replied.  
  
Ron went over to the shower and savagely tore at his robes as he undressed himself. He turned the water on and waited until a hot stream was pouring out. He let the hot water cascade over his tired body, relaxing his muscles. Ron leant against the warm tiles of the shower, his eyes closed. Steam was pouring out of the top of the shower, making the mirror go foggy.  
  
"Do you mind?" the mirror said grumpily to Ron.  
  
Ron ignored it. The hot water was doing more for him than a whole nights sleep. When he climbed out he felt refreshed. He towel dried himself, and pulled his day old robes back on, trying to flatten out the creases. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Seamus was waiting outside, his fresh clean robes draped over his arm.  
  
"There you are." Said Seamus, "I thought you'd drowned in there."  
  
Ron smiled weakly at Seamus and made his way down to the common room. Spotting Harry and Hermione he headed in their direction.  
  
"Morning Ron." Hermione said, cautiously.  
  
"Morning Mione." Ron replied, flopping into an armchair.  
  
Ron guessed that Harry had told Hermione not to ask about last night, because the issue was never raised.  
  
"Um, do you want to go down for breakfast?" Harry said. "Yeah," said Ron standing up, he didn't like the silence.  
  
The trio made their way to the Great Hall and found places at the Gryffindor table. Ron making sure he got a seat that was not facing Slytherin, he was tired of thinking about Malfoy. He grabbed a plate and started piling it up with delicious food.  
  
"God, you must be hungry Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah well." Replied Ron. "I'm a growing boy."  
  
"Yeah?" came a familiar drawl. "Doesn't look like it. You really are a scrawny little bugger aren't you?"  
  
Draco Malfoy had made his way over to the Gryffindor table and was standing behind Ron. Ron swung around, causing one of the chicken wings on his plate to fall to the floor.  
  
"Me? Scrawny?" Ron asked with confusion. "You must have the wrong person ferret face."  
  
A grimace flashed across Draco's face. "Oops, I meant Potter here." Draco turned to face Harry and glared at him.  
  
"Why don't you go eat shit, Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
"I'd rather that than stare at you all day." Malfoy scoffed and turned his heels, not forgetting to 'accidentally' brush across Ron's bottom with his hand as he left, sending violent shivers up Ron's spine. Weasley stared after Draco, willing himself not to go after him. This simple movement caused such a rush of hormones throughout Ron's body, it was driving him wild. He didn't know how long he could keep up this charade in front of Harry and Hermione. He finally tore his eyes away from Draco, and went back to piling his plate up with food. 


	7. The Marauders Map

A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I have been on holidays. Thank you all for your reviews!  
  
WARNING – This chapter contains boy/boy SLASH. If you do not like this sort of thing don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
That evening Ron spent in the common room playing chess with Harry; Hermione's eager eye watching on.  
  
"Knight to E7." Ron commanded his chess player. Obediently the knight moved across the board and with tremendous force blew one of Harry's players to smithereens.  
  
"I really don't like the concept of this game." Hermione said wearily. "It just encourages little boys like you to be violent."  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry answered. "Who was the one who punched Malfoy in the nose in third year?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "It was you guys who influenced me."  
  
"It was not." Ron said. "We had nothing to do with that."  
  
Just then they heard a tapping at the window, the three heads snapped up and they noticed a magnificent tawny owl tapping on the window. Ron rushed over and opened the latch on the window. The owl flew in and fluttered down on the back of Ron's armchair. It dropped a note, rustled its feathers importantly and flew back out the window. Hermione snatched up the piece of parchment.  
  
"It's for Ron." She said, handing the note over.  
  
The note was folded neatly with Ron's initials on the front. Ron ripped open the note and started reading, his cheeks reddening as he continued, his eyes skidding across the parchment.  
  
"Who's it from?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Snape." Ron said rather too quickly. "You know, letting me know I have detention tonight."  
  
Harry and Hermione looked confused.  
  
"Since when does Snape send owls telling students they have detention?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron's face was red. "Well maybe he couldn't be bothered coming to tell me personally?"  
  
"What time do you have to leave?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron looked quickly at his watch, it was 11.30. "He said I had to be there by midnight."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked. "But what did you do wrong?"  
  
"Harry, how the hell would I know what I did wrong? You know Snape just gives out detentions to any innocent little children, who just happen to be under his huge nose."  
  
"Well," Hermione said, "you better go then."  
  
"Ah, yeah." Ron answered, his cheeks reddening, as he stood from his seat.  
  
"I wonder what he'll make you do." Harry said.  
  
"Something terrible I expect." Ron replied.  
  
"Have fun!" Harry said cheerfully, as Ron walked over to the portrait hole.  
  
"Don't wait up for me, I don't know when I'll be back." Ron said as he climbed out through the portrait hole.  
  
"Good luck!" Came Hermione's voice.  
  
"Thanks!" Ron called back.  
  
Ron disappeared out the portrait hole.  
  
"Do you get the feeling that Ron's not telling us something?" Harry asked.  
  
"I highly doubt that that letter was from Snape." Hermione said matter of factly. "He's not going to detention. That much I'm sure of."  
  
The portrait of the Fat Lady swung closed behind Ron, as he hurried along the corridor towards the Head Boy room, clutching Draco's note tightly in his hand. His heart was racing, he had managed to escape Harry's curiosity once again. After a few minutes brisk walking Ron reached Draco's bedroom. He tapped softly at the door, and waited. A few seconds passed before a blond head appeared from behind the door.  
  
"Thank god you're here. I've been waiting so long." Draco said.  
  
"Here I am!" Ron said smiling broadly.  
  
"No trouble with Potter this time?" Draco asked.  
  
"A bit, but I just told them I had detention with Snape."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Draco led Ron over to his bed and they sat down. Draco stared at Ron. "You are so fucking hot!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I don't know how I've kept my hands off you for so long!"  
  
He cupped Ron's face with his hands and pushed his lips against Ron's in a violent kiss. Ron played back, moving his tongue into Draco's warm mouth. Draco ran his hand through Ron's hair, and gently pushed Ron down onto the bed, so that he was lying on top, the dominant position. Draco moved his mouth down and started blowing on Ron's neck, sending violent shivers throughout his tense body. Ron's hands moved onto Draco's back and started rubbing at the robes. Draco moved down and started unbuttoning Ron's robes, revealing his soft, freckly skin. He started licking at Ron's freckles, they tasted like cinnamon. With a rough tug Draco removed Ron's tattered robes and threw them down on the floor, leaving Ron's school tie hanging loosely around his neck. Draco's strong hand wrapped tightly around it and he pulled Ron's face down to him, kissing him passionately. Ron moved his hands down and nimbly undid Draco's robes, revealing the soft pale skin that had filled his dreams countless times. Ron moaned as Draco rubbed his naked body against him causing a violent friction between the two. Draco moved his face down and grabbed at the rim of Ron's boxers with his teeth, sliding them down slowly. He could feel Ron's hips start bucking involuntarily, upon feeling Draco so close to his manhood.  
  
"Wow!" Draco moaned when he finally saw Ron's cock, hard and erect. "You do have something to be proud of."  
  
"Less talk Malfoy, more action." Ron said in a deep throaty voice.  
  
This threat drove Draco wild as he moved down and placed his mouth around the head of Ron's penis, and started gently caressing it with his tongue. Ron's moans were growing louder as Draco started sucking and gently tugging at his throbbing member. Ron was reaching a climax, he groaned loudly as he came into Draco's mouth. Draco removed his mouth from Ron's cock and swallowed the sweet cum. The look of pleasure of Draco's face made Ron smile broadly.  
  
"Like that did you?" Ron asked, grinning cheekily at the look on Draco's face.  
  
"Wow Weasley." Was all Draco could say. "That was brilliant."  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Ron told Draco and before he knew it, Draco was underneath him.  
  
Draco looked up at Ron's shining face, and saw the excitement in his eyes. "You've never done this before have you?" Draco asked.  
  
Ron shook his head. Draco felt his cock throb painfully at the thought of this perfect virgin sucking him. Slowly Ron descended to Draco's lower body, sending a trail of sugar soft kisses down Draco's stomach to his pubic hair. He slid his finger softly across Draco's chest, caressing the small amount of chest hair. He looked up at Draco, his eyes were closed, waiting in anticipation. Ron placed his warm mouth over the head of Draco's penis and started circling the tip with his tongue. Draco's moans were filling Ron's head, reminding him of his dreams. His dreams were coming true, finally he thought to himself. As Draco climaxed into his mouth Ron drew away. Beads of sweat were cascading down Draco's brow, pieces of sweaty blond hair stuck to his forehead. He moved up to meet Draco's face. Ron's lips crushed brutally against Draco's as he kissed him violently. He couldn't get enough of Draco, he needed all of him, to touch, to feel every inch of his perfect body. He moaned into Draco's mouth. "I love you so much."  
  
"You are so perfect." Draco groaned in reply.  
  
As Ron removed his lips from Draco's he collapsed onto the bed next to Draco, panting slightly.  
  
"You were wonderful." Draco whispered into Ron's ear. "I'm really proud of you."  
  
Ron blushed. "You weren't too bad yourself." He replied.  
  
Draco rolled over onto his side so that he was facing Ron, his eyes studying Ron's features. "You really are perfect."  
  
"Thank you." Ron replied, staring at Draco's eyes. In the last few months that Ron had been dating Draco he had come to realise that Draco really did have the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Instead of being grey and cold, like he used to think, he had realised they were a heavenly silver that sparkled whenever he smiled. Ron rested his head back against Draco's shoulder and sighed. "This is perfect."  
  
Draco turned to look at Ron and smiled. "Just like I always dreamt it." He said.  
  
"Me too." Ron replied.  
  
They both closed their eyes, their fingers interlocked in a tight embrace.  
  
The night was silent, except for the owl that was hooting softly in the distance. Suddenly Ron heard a knocking sound, he sat bolt upright and stared at the door.  
  
"Draco." He whispered.  
  
Draco opened his eyes slowly, "what?" he asked.  
  
Someone's knocking at the door.  
  
They heard it again, a soft tapping at the wooden door. Then a voice materialised. "Ron? Are you in there?" Came the voice.  
  
Ron stared at Draco, a scared look on his face. How did this person know he was here.  
  
"Who is it?" Ron asked tentatively.  
  
"It's me, Harry, and Hermione as well." Came Harry's voice.  
  
Ron quickly jumped out of bed and pulled his robes, haphazardly over his head.  
  
"Hide!" Ron whispered tersely to Draco.  
  
Draco clambered out of the bed and entered the small bathroom, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
Ron quickly went to the door and opened it, revealing two very angry looking Gryiffindors.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked Ron, as soon as the door opened.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Ron accused.  
  
Harry pulled a very scrunched piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Ron.  
  
"The Marauder's Map." Ron groaned. Why hadn't he thought of that before, of course Harry could see him in Draco's room. "Fuck," he thought to himself. "Dammit!"  
  
Harry and Hermione were staring at Ron.  
  
"So? What do you have to say for yourself?" Harry asked glaring straight at Ron.  
  
"That is none of your business." Ron answered. "Why should I tell you anyway, I have every right to be here, unlike you two."  
  
"But you hate Malfoy." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't actually." Ron replied. "I've been seeing him for three months now. And tonight was the first time we have expressed our true love for one another."  
  
Harry shuddered. "That's disgusting." He spat. "How could you?"  
  
"Shut up Harry." Hermione. "He's right, he does have every right to do whatever he wants, we can't stop him."  
  
Harry glared at Hermione. "Don't you care that our best friend has run off, screwing people like Malfoy, and then thinking he can just lie to you whenever the need arises?"  
  
"Harry, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt us." Hermione reasoned. "You or I would do the same in his position."  
  
"No, I wouldn't even dream of screwing Malfoy." Harry said. "Ron, I hate you, and I will never forgive the way you deceived us." With that he stormed off down the corridor and out of sight.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but you shouldn't have lied to us." Said Hermione. "I can understand how upset Harry is feeling."  
  
Ron glared at Hermione, "Why don't you just piss off and leave me alone. I'm sure Harry needs you right now." Ron said nastily, and he slammed the door in Hermione's face.  
  
Ron turned around, his back to the closed door. The most incredible sick feeling had started to bubble dangerously in his stomach. He slid to the floor, his head resting in his folded arms. Draco emerged slowly from the bathroom and went over to Ron, he bent down and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.  
  
"I heard what happened, and I think they are both over reacting." Draco stated.  
  
Ron looked up at Draco. "Harry hates me." Ron muttered. "They both do."  
  
Draco stared at Ron, he knew he couldn't convince him otherwise. "I still love you." He offered.  
  
Ron smiled weakly. "I know, but Harry has been my best friend for seven years, I can't just let our friendship be ruined over this."  
  
Draco stood up and offered his hand for Ron. He got up and together they walked to the bed. "Tonight was wonderful." Ron said.  
  
"It was, but we still haven't ravished each other yet." Draco said smiling. "We haven't gone the whole way yet."  
  
"I know," Ron answered. "I'm nervous. I've never done that before."  
  
"It's great." Said Draco. "You'll love it."  
  
Ron smiled at Draco. "I should go and find Harry."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea at this present time, anyway you should get some sleep, it's already four o'clock in the morning."  
  
He stood up, kissed Draco softly on the cheek and walked to the door, opening it slowly, with a quick glance back at his beloved he left. 


End file.
